Aphrodisiac Pill (A Will Eternal)
Summary A Pill created by accident during Bai Xiaochun's experiments, he was forced to weaponize the now named "aphrodisiac pill" (name decided after a bird that ate it assaulted every bird in several tens of kilometers) when forced into a tournament with beast tamers. It later became one of his most feared weapons simply for how shameful the consequences of being affected by it were Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Name: Aphrodisiac Pill Origin: A Will Eternal Age: Varies Classification: Pill, drug, chemical weapon, torture equipment Wielders: Bai Xiaochun, Hou Xiaomei Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Those affected forget about everything else, and only focus on relieving their lust. Those made unable to relieve themselves broke down, crying and traumatized permanently, even when the same people could withstand decades of non-stop torture), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2. Those affected go completely insane for the pills duration), Resistance Negation (Can affect beings that have several layers of resistance, even affecting beings tens of kilometers large with immunity to all non-magical poisons and toxins), Statistics Amplification (A phoenix that was affected managed to overpower and assault over a hundred members of it's species. Those affected are capable of continually having sex for over two days even if only an immensely small portion is inhaled) | All previous to an immensely heightened extent, can affect beings that nullify all damage through Essence, could affect a being so large that he could hold 1,080,000 worlds with their own suns in the palm of his hand, Resistance to winds created by even Bai Xiaochun, completely bypasses forcefields, even if spatial | All previous to an immensely higher extent, can affect someone that became one with the concept of time and space itself, Invulnerability (The mist created by it couldn't be affected by a 4th step being who could control space and time, and could even force the universe to turn into a zero dimensional point) Attack Potency: Unknown (Not used to damage the target) | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Varies | Varies, Massively FTL+ travel speed for released gas (even Bai views it as "freakishly fast") | Unknown Durability: Below Average level (Squeezing it slightly breaks it open), the mist couldn't be destroyed by Heavenspan Bai | Below Average level, the mist couldn't be destroyed by a Sovereign | Below Average level, the mist theoretically couldn't be destroyed by a being embodying all of space and time Range: Releases a several dozen meter cloud of smoke, but it remains effective when spread out over thousands of kilometers Weaknesses: Can affect the user as well if not cautious. The target will try to have sexual intercourse with anything and everything that remotely resembles a living being, so using it while only the enemy and the user are present can have dire consequences. Key: Heavenspan Realm | Eternal Realm | 5th step Category:Mind Users Category:Weapons Category:Madness Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:A Will Eternal Category:Ergenverse